Life Time's Dance
by Human Nature
Summary: R for further chap.violence Winnie has drunk the Water,she’s now 44,and in the beginning of the 1st World War.She has a husband and a son.She doesn’t expect to find Jesse,in which she thought for so long would never come back.
1. Chapter 1, secondedition

This starts at the beginning of the First World War. I've searched on all the dates. But I'm not sure about of the actions. If someone finds something very wrong on what I say about History, tell me. I'm studying at the moment the 1 World War in class, I've been looking up on New-York's history too, and Harvard for this chapter. If you think that there is something awful wrong, please, correct me, on anything you think wrong and give me proof with your corrections. I think I took three to four hours to write this chapter. So please, for the sake of all my work, please REVIEW, REVIEW, I just want a mark telling me that you have read this. It would so NICE OF YOU. Enjoy!  
  
New York 1914:  
  
Cars went pass in front of the New York Time's building. A boy was standing at the entrance, trying to sell some news papers, proclaiming a new War in Europe.  
  
A woman, in a warm coat came out in a rush, her face flushed. She had a porcelain doll face and bright blue eyes. She threw a paper to the ground with a bad temper and hurried off.  
  
A car was waiting for her, so she climbed in and asked the driver to take her to the Gregory House.  
  
The man nodded and drove off.  
  
In the back, she took out a small mirror out of her handbag and some red lipstick, she put it on perfectly, like if she had practised for hours. She then looked at her hair and inspected her elaborate bun.  
  
Satisfied she put back her mirror and took out a booklet. With a pencil she crossed the address of the head deputy of the New York Times and inscribed a "?" at the following line.  
  
She then contented her self of looking outside.  
  
Suddenly she asked the driver to stop immediately. She jumped out and ran as fast as she could along the pavement, avoiding colliding with anyone. With an outstretched hand, she grabbed the shoulder of someone with a brown coat that turned around from the touch.  
  
She held her breath. It was a seventeen old boy with brown curly hair down to his neck.  
  
"Jesse?" she asked, hope in her voice.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am" the boy said with a southern accent. "Ya must be wrong", he told her.  
  
The lady felt sadness clench her heart; the boy had green eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else", she said defensively.  
  
She gave him two coins and the boy left with a thank you.  
  
The woman didn't move for a minute, then remembering her driver, she walked away.  
  
Getting back in the car, a tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly dried it and put some powder on her face.  
  
"Evry'thing all right, Mrs Gregory?" the driver asked with a cheering voice. "It just looked like you'd seen a ghost."  
  
"No, Thomas," she told him. "Everything is fine."  
  
Her last words didn't seem truthful. ***  
  
Winnie Gregory, Foster from her young-girls name, put her delicate foot out of the car with grace, and let the driver hold her hand to take her out.  
  
She thanked him and walked to the Great oak door where a valet held the door open. He bowed at her presence  
  
Mr Gregory was in the library looking up a book. He had greying hair and brown eyes. He had a kind face marked with wrinkles around the mouth from too many smiles and laughs and a neat moustache.  
  
He face lit up seeing his wife enter the room.  
  
"Hello Dear" he told her smiling, putting back the book where it belonged.  
  
Winnie came to sit next to him on the couch. She left herself fall against her husband with a sigh.  
  
"What did the New York Times say?" he asked her putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"They refused" she told him sternly.  
  
He stroked her hair.  
  
She then locked her gaze with his. She saw some regret and great happiness in his blue eyes. He put a hand to her cheek and stroked it..  
  
"You have time, they'll except you soon enough, you'll see" he told her sincerely.  
  
She smiled too. Henry had been a loving person. It just saddened her that he would die one day when she would continue to live on. Ah yes, the spring water when she was eighteen. All the make-up was to hide her youth.  
  
She approached her husband and gave him a tender kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked grinning.  
  
"For being with me" she told him simply.  
  
He had finally discovered her immortality, but she hadn't explained how it worked, to preserve him from the desolation of Never Ending Time.  
  
Every second she felt a heavy weight over her shoulders, trying to force her to age. But her shoulders were strong, and time couldn't do much to put her back in the circle of life.  
  
Winnie still wondered why she had really chosen to drink the Water. For Jesse Tuck, or to be able to change the misery of the world. Or for both. But she hadn't found Jesse, and he hadn't found her. Therefore, she had decided to give some of her love to someone that needed it that could not wait for it.  
  
Henry Gregory had met her at an auction, that had turned out as a debate for the creation of a National Protected Park in the surroundings of TreeGap. Winnie had been disparate back then to protect the Spring. Her family had died and given their property to the town. Henry, 39 years old back then, from a very rich family, saw her desolation and had bought the old Foster property and gave it to her (back then she was under the name Holy Torfe). Winnie had been flattered and became quick friends with him. The years followed and Henry became suspicious of Winnie's unchanging beauty. It ended with her telling him about her immortality and him asking her to become his wife. She had expected.  
  
"Have you heard about the news?" he asked her, his expression becoming more serious.  
  
"Germany is planning on attacking France."  
  
He gave her the newspaper.  
  
The first page had for title: "War preparing in Europe".  
  
Her throat seemed suddenly swollen as she read on. The German troops were advancing towards the West.  
  
"I'll be needing to go,» she concluded.  
  
"Maybe" Henry told her. "But not too soon, Matthew is returning from Harvard tonight."  
  
Matthews was Henry's son from his first wife who had died at his birth.  
  
"He still participates in Harvard University Press..." Winnie said. "He should know more than this rif raf!" The Harvard University Press was a new newspaper published at the University on general interests, erudition, Medical and Scientific studies.  
  
"Yes. He's doing very good at it," he told her. "You might ask him some advice on journalism," he proposed.  
  
"That's an excellent idea," Winnie exclaimed.  
  
She snuggled next to Henry, putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"Winnie," Henry spoke her name. "How is it you are immortal?" he asked.  
  
Winne didn't move for a moment. She then looked up in Henry's eyes.  
  
"It's a long story," she told him.  
  
He stood up.  
  
"It could be an exceptional discovery for science," he started, his voice getting louder. "Imagine all the people you could save!" he exclaimed.  
  
Winnie frowned.  
  
"I've already told you," she said. "It isn't a blessing," she explained. "We told me first that living for ever was like being a rock on the side of the road, never moving."  
  
It was something like that, that Pa Tuck had told her.  
  
"We?" he questioned.  
  
The "We", meant there was others.  
  
"Who are 'We', Winnie?" he asked, his voice trembling.  
  
She turned her head to not be able to see his questioning gaze. She hatted lying to him.  
  
She decided to change the subject: "Is everything ready for tonight?"  
  
Henry let go and answered with a nod of the head.  
  
A "Soirée" was organised in Matthews's honour. Many important and famous guests would be present and Winnie didn't think it would be a good idea to attend. She had never really liked those kind of dinners when she had been with her parents. And being in the presence of so many people could be a danger for her secret.  
  
"Please come, they'll be a some merry music. I've invited some musicians to play. They'll be playing "popular" music, which you like," he tried to persuade Winnie.  
  
She had, since she had been with the Tucks, a tendency to prefer the kind of music they used to play. With a joyful melody and dancing rhythms. It was sufficient to make her come. Matthews would like her to be there too.  
  
"I'll come," she finally decided with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. I warn you, I haven't read the book, neither seen the film. All this is based on what fan fiction I've read.  
  
I've also read that this is a children's book, used in the 6th grade at school. But I find it much more profound. Would we choose Immortally seeing our friends die but seeing the world progress with each of it's steps, or a mortal life which can end bad devises as good people?  
  
I'm not sure that Winnie would have chosen immortal life. But she left her home in the beginning to try to do something important. She saved Ma Tuck. She could have liked the idea of saving people and then decided to be of more use in her world by her ability of living on and on. And, didn't she promise to keep the Spring safe? I've heard that the film ends with her death, as the book with Winnie giving some of the water to a frog? I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you appreciated what I've wrote. There will be more I promise. I find interesting to write when there is all ready the rules to follow (History with a big H), trying to put a story to fit in something that has already existed in reality.  
  
Anyway, I ask you **politely** to REVIEW!!!!! It is very important that you do so. I've just discovered that many of my ancestors where writers, and some very famous. And if it is possible I'd like to follow the same direction. And I think starting young is the best beginning possible.  
  
WARNING: If you don't care about my late update, french school and Balzac, jump the following paragraph. But look up the second one, it (might) interest you, it's on X-men.  
  
Ok, I haven't written anything for ages, I confess!!! Sorry. I've been working so hard on my History to get 12!!!! Arrgrhhh!!!! I can't believe it!!!! All the time that I could have been used to write was used to revise!!!! And it isn't getting any better, all my teachers have decided to be mean at the same time and to put controls everyday, Maths is Wednesday, History Friday, Science physiques is Thursday with SVT(biology). Monday will be Greek with Spanish (yes, I do Greek, what model student I am! I chose it to get out of Latin, mostly. What I like mostly in it is writing differently. I'm planning of doing Chinese next year!!!), Oh, and Tuesday will be used for french, with a book of Balzc (warning: Balzac is a 18, 19 century writer, dangerous as sedative, you'll find yourself asleep after a couple of pages, or get bored dead.... Does the expression exist?)  
  
Anyway, I've just seen the X-men the movie (number one, aren't I late?) Well, I have this whole great story fixed up in my head. It's so big that it's going to explode!!! Problem, I have already started quite a lot of stories that I haven't finished yet. I don't think it appropriate to write it, (it would slow down this story, and this story, the Tuck everlasting has already slowed down my Harry Potter story, that slowed down my original imagination fiction, fantastic, science-fic, myth one. You see what I mean?) Well, I propose one of you to write it and share out our ideas? How does that sound? I must now think about putting up my e-mail address and how. I should have figured that out at the end of this chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2, third edition 1 word more

This is second chapter. I forgot in the first chapter to put up a disclaimer. So... The characters from the Book, Tuck Everlasting by Natalie Babbit aren't mine. But Henry, Matthews, the Gregory House and Garden, are from my imagination.  
  
WARNING: if you want the story, and don't care about personal notes, jump the 3 following paragraphs.  
  
I am sorry if I change the real context of the words in the book. But I only got it when I was at the half of this chapter. So, Winnie has a tomb. It says on it, Dear wife, Dear mother. She dies in 1948. It's here 1914. And to make my story realistic, I might hypothesise, that Winnie's body is actually not in the tomb. The Tucks meet every 10 years. So, they met in 1880, 1890, 1900, 1910, 1920, 1930, 1940, 1950... Like Pa Tuck says Winnie died two years ago, so, the end of the book, it is 1950, and they are going to meet again.  
  
So, I have realised that my story doesn't hold up (yet, until I get an idea to make it possible). So I excuse myself of bringing you frowns and "What she writes is rubbish". So I think I should say now, for the moment, that this is real pure fanfiction. If you don't care, and still want to read... Enjoy.  
  
-Human Nature-  
  
Winnie looked at herself in her bedroom's mirror. She had put a soft colour on her lips and had lined her eyes. Pearls had been put into her bun with delicate blue flowers, intertwined with her strands of hair. She put some more powder on her face even thought she did not need it.  
  
The room had white panelled walls with antic chest-draws against them, mirror and a double bed.  
  
Her dress was light blue, with lace around the neckline and at the end of her sleeves. She stood up, satisfied with her image and then looked down at her bare feet. She was small without her high-heeled shoes. She sat back down, stretched her leg, and delicately put her stocking on and her shoe. She then did the same for her other leg. Standing back up, she had taken about two to three inches more.  
  
"Honey," said someone behind the door, "are you ready?"  
  
She walked to the fruit decorated door and opened it wide.  
  
Henry Gregory smiled when he saw her.  
  
"You are magnificent" he complemented.  
  
Winnie took his arm and let him lead her down the corridor and the stairs.  
  
Matthews was talking with some newcome invited, all well dressed in a fancy ways, with more or less eccentric.  
  
Matthews had his father's eyes. But his hair wasn't brown, like Henry's used to be but auburn coloured. Winnie guessed by his mother's photos that the hair came from her.  
  
The couple moved towards their son.  
  
Her son, looking up at her with Henry's eyes, kissed Winnie on her gloved hand. Winnie gave him a warm welcoming smile. They didn't have any long conversations, but they respected each other with great loyalty without needing to tell the other.  
  
She then turned towards Mr Davon and Mrs Davon, a couple in their sixties. They were gentlepeople that gave money regularly to the poor and gave their name for good causes.  
  
The Hall was soon full of people. Servants presented some Champaign and "entrées" as the French say, to the guests.  
  
Many of them came up to the Gregorys and told them how their family was a model to the United States; a family in a good situation that was honest and participated in the Politics of their State. Winnie didn't think that she was exactly honest towards all these people, and felt lightly guilty when Mrs Davon complimented her.  
  
Henry was a jurist and lawer of good reputation that accepted to defend those that didn't have any money as well as the rich.  
  
Winnie was called in the presence of these people Mrs Gregory and Honey or Dear from her husband. Matthews called her simply Mother.  
  
Dinner followed with good food. They started with vegetable soup. Then came "coq au vin", rooster cooked with wine. One of Henry's friends told them how he used to catch roosters when he was small, by putting a cup of wine out. They came on their one and drank the alcohol until they dropped drunk. He then only needed to come and pick them up, with no difficulty.  
  
Laughter rang out at the long table.  
  
So stories of the childhood of the guests where then told, all sixty eight.  
  
Winnie wondered what she could tell. She hadn't had much adventures except with the Tucks in which she shouldn't tell anyone.  
  
Henry told about his home-made slingshot, that broke his mother's favourite dishes.  
  
It was then Winnie's turn. She hesitated for a couple of seconds then told the audience that her most fabulous adventure had been to stay two days out in the forest next to her House. She had frightened her parents to death from her disappearance. But she had found the excursion very "lovely".  
  
She smiled with the memory, showing her perfect white teeth.  
  
Then came some salad and cheese, "fromage de chèvre", goat's cheese in English.  
  
The talking was divided into groups. Henry and his closer friends were talking about the situation in Europe. Winnie listened attentively.  
  
"England, France and the Russian Empire have lined up with the Serbs," someone said.  
  
"And the German Empire with the Austro-Hungarian Empire and Italy are allies," a man with sandy-hair said. Winnie had heard his name often. He was Sir Guillaume, an English gentleman. "There will be a major confrontation!" he concluded. "I'll be returning to England as soon as possible," he told the group, stamping his fist on the table. "The war won't start without me."  
  
"The death of Frédéric-Ferdinand was only a pretext for The Austro- Hungarian Empire to declare war to the Serbs," Winnie told them.  
  
All eyes of turned towards her with surprise.  
  
"They have been dreaming of invading them for a long time now," she continued.  
  
One of the men shifted uncertainly on his chair and proposed to speak of the matter more privately after dessert.  
  
Winnie felt angry for being excluded such a way. She stuck out her lip in a suborn manner, but then decided to let it go.  
  
She put her mind on the french cheese in front of her and found it had a bad taste.  
  
The men started to talk about less important matters like their holidays or their new cars. Winnie did not find it fair, speaking of such things when there were people that only worried about the problem of having no food the next day. But she said nothing about her thoughts. Instead she listened to the women's talk that wasn't much better. But she then preferred it when they then talked about Women's rights and the liberty to vote installed in the others States. She agreed that it was a very good thing. But they weren't comfortable with Winnie's presence, in which they weren't accustomed.  
  
Then came the dessert; cake and different specialities. Winnie enjoyed them very much, and took some of each, getting strange looks from the female guests that wondered how she kept her slim waist.  
  
Then the guests stood up and drifted to sofas, as Henry and his friends towards the library.  
  
Winnie decided that she would go and walk a bit in the park. She went out without shawl or coat.  
  
The lights were on outside, so she could walk without searching her way in the dark that stood beyond the pretty carved lamp posts. She made her way between well-cut hedges and rose bushes. She finally sat down on a bench and looked about.  
  
She wondered what she should do next. The idea of travelling to France kept tugging at her mind. To try and do something... She could probably help... Someway or another.  
  
"Darling!" someone called. Henry came up to her.  
  
"I was wondering where you had gone," he told her, worry disappearing from his brow.  
  
"I'm fine," she reassured him.  
  
He sat down next to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked her. "You look sad. Did something happen this afternoon that you haven't told me?"  
  
She bit her lip. She had tried as hard as possible to not think about the Tucks. First the impression that she had seen Jesse in the streets of New York, then the memories of her childhood at table. She missed the Tucks. Ma, Pa, Miles and Jesse. All of them. The people that had brought her out of her Touch-me not cottage, that had given her a new path, weren't there.  
  
"I miss my old friends" she told him.  
  
"They have passed over?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think so," she answered.  
  
The air was still; August had come around again, after nice warm breezes and the fast growing of the leaves and the flowers.  
  
"Honey," Henry said. "Could I become immortal too?"  
  
Winnie looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
Henry was good, respectable, loving and caring. His life continuing for ever would be worth it. But did he really want it? "You don't find out how you feel until afterwards." The words echoed in her mind. Henry was wise; he reminded her a lot of Tuck. He'd drink it, then find out afterwards how he would feel. And then, he would hate her for have come into his life, he would regret marrying her three years ago. Winnie did not know what she felt yet, but she knew it was too late to turn back. He would understand. "Wouldn't he?" she questioned herself.  
  
"I won't answer," she said. "I won't tell you."  
  
"Excuse me" he said before leaving.  
  
Winnie looked at him walk towards the house. And she started to cry. She found it unfair, so unfair for him. She could not even say the truth to her husband. She was torturing him with the idea of becoming immortal. She couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
She then decided for once and for all what she would do next. She would leave for France, ask Matthews to keep the forest safe, to make it a protected park, like that, no one would be able to enter it, and no one would be able to discover the spring.  
  
It wasn't the best she could do. But her mind told her to leave, as her heart pleaded her to stay.  
  
I might as well remind you, that reading this means, that you should, in exchange of the story, REVIEW. I don't care what you say (but I do prefer nice ones, and those that explain themselves), I would like you, please, -pretty please- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
  
Thanks a lot for your time. There will a third chapter, that's for sure.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Thanks for the Reviews, I wasn't expecting much, (but I did want some, that's for sure, I craving for them) 


	3. Chapter 3, third edition

Hello out there!!!  
  
I think I worked on this too quickly, that's why I put second edition. Sorry if anyone of you read the first edition, the next chapter might confuse you. Excuses if some things do not make any sense, but I'm french, so I guess I can be excused. I couldn't send it to my Corrector, because she's poorly, and I don't want to disturb her.  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
-Human Nature-  
  
Winnie dried her tears with a white handkerchief and then walked towards the house. She had finally chosen a path and she meant to stay put to it. She would, in the morning, prepare to leave, take out her money from her bank account and take a ship to France.  
  
She walked a bit faster, like if time would pass by quicker. She entered the Hall, where a couple of people were talking between themselves. She passed them by to get to her son.  
  
"Matthews," she told him discreetly, "could I talk to you?"  
  
He excused himself from the group and joined Winnie a bit farther.  
  
"I will be leaving."  
  
Matthews frowned for an instant, not understanding what she was saying. Then he opened his eyes wide with comprehension.  
  
"I must leave," she told him. "I'm a weight to your father, I don't want to give pain from my..." She hesitated to continue, "...abnormality," she said.  
  
"You aren't a weight," Matthews tried to convince her. "Father loves you, he has always loved you."  
  
"I think he wishes immortality, he mustn't" Winnie said. "I want you to keep TreeGap Forest safe..."  
  
Matthews frowned, "Safe of what?" he asked.  
  
She didn't answer the question. "Just promise me that you'll make sure that your father doesn't sell it or construct on it."  
  
Then thinking about an excuse, she said these words: "It has been my family's for a very long time. I don't want anyone to destroy it by their presence."  
  
Matthews nodded. "But why do you tell me these things? You've already have been away for three months without news." He told her.  
  
"Matthews," she started, "I won't hide you that I'm thinking of not coming back at all."  
  
Her blue eyes seemed humid.  
  
"Anyway," he said taking her arm and stirring her towards the Great Room, as the Gregorys had called it because of all the great events that had occurred there, "the musicians are waiting for us."  
  
The Great Room had it's wall covered with tapestries that were immense and portraits of the family. There was one of Winnie, looking much younger with blue flowers in her hands. She was actually the same age as she was now physically, because of the spring Water, but she had then removed all her make-up.  
  
Many chairs had been installed for the concert. They were now accepted by the guests. In front, were a black orchestra piano and a wooden music stand.  
  
Henry was already there, sitting in the first row, two seats free next to him. Coming up to him, he took Winnie from his son and held her hand as she sat down elegantly. While Matthews sat down, Henry walked next to the music stand.  
  
"We are honoured by your presence," he started. "And are glad that you came so many. I hope you enjoyed the meal and ate well. Now, that we have finished dinner; for a start, I invite you to listen to the following pieces of music composed by Brahms. He put together popular rhythms and classical music for the pleasure of our ears."  
  
He then turned to the left door.  
  
"I have the pleasure to present you the pianist of the night: Turner Davis" he said lifting his arms towards the door.  
  
A man in his thirties strode proudly out, with a bushy moustache, the kind Henry would never attempt to wear, blond hair with a parting on the side. He was wearing a black costume. He came to stand next to Henry and bowed low. He then went to sit down at the piano and started to play some chords. The guests applauded him.  
  
"And the violinist, which is only seventeen and is very talented on four strings: Rainman Jesse."  
  
A boy with no beard with thin features, brown curly hair put in a plat walked in, his violin and bow in one hand. With the other, he shook Henry's hand. Clapping came from the guests.  
  
But Winnie didn't move on her chair, she couldn't make herself believe who was standing in front her. The younger son of the Tucks put the violin to his chin while Henry sat down next to Winnie and took her hand.  
  
It first started with a leading tune with doted crochets with semiquavers, the movement finishing with rapid low notes. Then the second tune was very quick too, the piano accentuating each first note of every pulsation. The next movement was made of a measure in a slow tempo, then a rapid one back in the normal tempo, and it started over again for about seven measures.  
  
Jesse was working his fingers with no difficulty the hard chords in the upper part of the violin's strings. His face was serene with no expression of worry about making a false note. His back was straight and he held the bow as something fragile that would brake if he squeezed it too much. It was sometimes tilted towards him, and it jumped at some notes to make them staccato.  
  
Winnie was impressed. Surprise of seeing him hadn't finished to wash over her. Her heart was beating very rapidly, wanting to make him stop playing straight away for him to speak to her.  
  
But she was entranced. She closed her eyes and listened to the next slow notes. She held Henry's hand a bit tighter while her heart beat with the quick measures.  
  
If she had had her eyes open she would have seen Jesse's eyes close too, making his movements seem more natural.  
  
The music finished with three chords, taking all four strings in one go to giving the feeling of an apogee.  
  
The public clapped hard, Henry was one of them that stood up to do so. Winnie clapped like, a "lady", not too hard and with delicacy.  
  
For the next pieces she opened her eyes and watched Jesse. He hadn't changed a bit, except for the clothes, neat black trousers, a white shirt with large sleeves put back to his elbows. Over the shirt was a sleeveless cardigan, green and yellow silk forming lozenges at the front and black silk on the back. He must have put his hair into a plat to not have it in his face because he couldn't cut it.  
  
He then played Hungarian folklore, which Winnie adored. But what marked her most was the last piece. It was the melody of the Ma Tuck's music box, the bow at each stroke making double string notes, soft and smooth with a couple of chords from the piano. At the last notes, Winnie felt her throat swell with emotions.  
  
The audience showed their feelings by clapping hard, standing up to congratulate him for a couple minutes. The applause finally died down. Jesse bowed a couple of times with a big smile on his face that made Winnie shiver with happiness. She was finally going to find her friends.  
  
From the corner of her eye she saw Matthews tell Henry something in his ear that made her husband glance at her.  
  
Jesse walked away to probably put away his violin. Winnie got up and, regardless about the public, walked swiftly after him.  
  
The pianist had stayed behind.  
  
It seemed as if Jesse hadn't heard Winnie behind him and continued his way down a corridor to a small room where a sofa and a desk stood. Winnie finished running to the room's door.  
  
"Jesse Tuck, where have you been?" she asked with nearly no more breath.  
  
Jesse turned his blue eyes towards her.  
  
***  
  
Winnie had seemed tense or overjoyed with happiness, Henry wasn't sure. She might have been both.  
  
He couldn't believe what he son had told him. Winnie would be leaving, leaving for France. He felt pain in his chest as he wondered what he had done wrong. A little voice in his head told him it was because of her immortality.  
  
Since Winnie had told her secret, or part of it, Henry envied her, even if she had told him it wasn't a good thing. Being immortal was one of his most treasured boyish dream. And he had pushed her too hard to try to learn how she had become immortal. He felt bad about it. He would excuse himself, tell her to stay... No, plead her to stay.  
  
He went to felicitate the pianist, and talked with the Guests. But still Winnie wasn't back. He started to get worried. She might have been chatting with the boy. But if he remembered rightly, Winnie didn't seem to know many people. Henry had met her eight years ago, and had nearly always been with her.  
  
She finally turned up, a small smile on her face. He walked over to her.  
  
"Do you know the violinist?" he asked.  
  
"I do," she answered. "It's an old friend of mine."  
  
***  
  
The lights were out and it was night outside, and only a ray of moonlight made the couple visible. Winnie lied down next to Henry in her white silk night gown, snuggled in his arms.  
  
"It's a shame you have to leave," Henry told her in a whisper.  
  
"I wish it wasn't so," she told him back. "But things are getting to complicated for me to stay any longer."  
  
"I understand," he said.  
  
It was becoming too suspicious how Winnie seemed only in her twenties for so long. She was right. One of his friends, not so close had remarked how she looked always so young and beautiful.  
  
He kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you," he whispered to her.  
  
But Winnie seemed fast a sleep, clutching his waist in her frail arms. But she lifted her head to kiss him on the cheek leaving a smile on the man's face.  
  
"I'm happy that this Jesse accompanies you," he told her. "He looks like a nice boy and friend."  
  
Winnie smiled at the word boy. "Yes, what a boy," she thought, "he hasn't changed at all since..."  
  
She fell asleep.  
  
Henry thought he would feel very lonely after Winnie left. He also felt the weight of a sure death coming near. But he tried not to think about the end of his life. Instead he tried to convince himself that Winnie had the chance of not having the restraint of death.  
  
With that thought he went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Third chapter, hope you liked it and it wasn't too confusing!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and I invite you to write down you feelings and ideas about what I write or on what ever you want. You might wonder what Winnie and Jesse told to each other (if you haven't seen the first edition of this chapter), if you have, I found that it was not a realistic meeting. I haven't met someone that I really liked and haven't seen for a long time, so I don't think that their meeting was the proper way they would react. I wasn't managing to write a realistic dialogue.  
  
Excuse me if I have disgusted you from the story, or something like that. I realised that I hadn't spent enough time on the chapter...  
  
Anyway.........  
  
It still gets up my nose than Winnie in the book might be in a tomb, if you have an idea to make my story credible, tell me please.  
  
Any way, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
(I write the Review several times so you can't miss it.)  
  
You tell that is was true love, I haven't seen the film (yet) and I don't find that their relationship felt too profound in the book. Anyway, I plan to match them up anyway (one day)  
  
You might have noticed that write a lot "anyway" sorry if it gets on your nerves  
  
And again, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, ALL OF YOU!! I could KISS YOU. 


	4. Chapter 4, second edition

WARNING: If you don't care about personnel notes, author's folly and French music, JUMP the 3 following paragraphs.  
  
You might have got fed up with the violin in the last chapter, but I thought it necessary... If you're wondering what he was playing, it was a Hungarian Dance by Brahms (Brahms did a lot of those) I assure you that what he was doing on the violin is credible, no invention, I play the violin (but not well enough to attack Brahms). And that doesn't mean I love only classic. I have a thing for Green Day, and I love Saez (french, a wonder, because french songs are usually not that good).  
  
While I'm at it, I think that french music has progressed this last year, surprise! For those that think the only music we have is musettes (accordion) they're wrong. But I can't deny there isn't any. =/ They make me have goose bumps.  
  
Anyway, I marching away from the subject, so here's the fourth chapter: On this one, I put a lot effort on the description to show the differences between Jesse and Winnie, just to warn you.....  
  
Jesse entered his hotel room and put the light on. He put down his violin case on the desk and lied down on the bed, clothes and all. He put his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling. A wide smile crept on his face.  
  
Little Winnie Foster had grown so much since he had seen her last time. She was bit taller than he was, a porcelain doll face with blue eyes. He had dreamt a lot of her, taking her for a boat ride, a picnic in the forest...  
  
This time the boat ride would be much longer, they would cross the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
He sighed. Winnie had married. She had been right to not wait for him. Of what she had told about this Henry, he seemed a nice person. In a way, he felt a bit jealous. His Winnie Foster had preferred this man to him. But Jesse didn't think he had any right to Winnie's love, except if it was friendship. He hadn't known her as much as this "Henry" had. But he looked too neat, too perfect in a way. But he respected her choice.  
  
Jesse sat up and took off his shoes and his silk waistcoat. He hated the thing, it made him feel pretentious and snob. He only wore it when he had to do representations.  
  
He then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the chair of the desk, unbuckled the belt and dropped it on the floor and pulled off his trousers leaving with him with a bare chest, his underwear and his socks.  
  
"Henry Gregory," he muttered while he cuddled up in the covers.  
  
When he was nice and comfy, he realised he had forgot to turn off the light. He put his head under the pillow repeating the name as he went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The sun was now half way up in the sky. Jesse was fast asleep. The cushion had escaped his grip and was now lying on the floor.  
  
He grunted, as a well-placed ray of light hit him in the eye. He turned over to stop being tortured by it. It then hit him that it was day outside.  
  
He got up with a start and looked at the time. It was nine o'clock and he would be late at the rendezvous if he didn't hurry up.  
  
He grabbed his shirt and pulled his trousers on. Then the shoes and laced them up. He didn't have time to button up his cotton shirt and just grabbed his small suitcase that he'd left in a corner, his coat, his violin case and ran out of the room, forgetting his belt and his waistcoat.  
  
***  
  
The streets were busy again with cars; the pavements filled with people.  
  
A shiny black car was parked in front of a teashop. The driver opened the door to let out a tall man in a grey suit with a top hat and an ebony walking stick.  
  
He straitened his suit and then turned to the car where a hand covered with a laced glove was put out. He took it and helped Winnie out of the car with elegance.  
  
She readjusted her hat with blue and purple feathers and took the white sun umbrella from the driver and thanked with a nod.  
  
Her dress was white and purple. Her torso was modelled in a corset beneath the expensive tissue and her bosom had been enlarged with gauze covered with violet silk trimmed with lace. She looked like a fine Lady.  
  
She had put her usual red lipstick on and had lined her eyes.  
  
With Gregory, she walked to the teashop. Her steps seemed measured and calculated to perfectly drop at the right place.  
  
Henry opened the window door of the teashop and held it open for Winnie to pass before him.  
  
A man took her enormous hat and umbrella from her as someone else took the top hat from Henry.  
  
A servant then showed the way to an empty three legged table with a white napkin hiding the polished wood.  
  
Henry took out a chair for Winnie too sit and then pushed it to the table after have let her fill the chair.  
  
Mr Gregory told the servant that a young man of the name of Mr Rainman would be joining them. He then sat down at his turn and looked at his golden watch.  
  
"He is late," he said. "Are you sure you can have faith in him?" he then asked.  
  
"Henry," Winnie said with a frown, "he'll come."  
  
A waiter came to their table and asked what they would fancy.  
  
Winnie asked for some tea with lemon and Henry for a cup of black coffee.  
  
Winnie stirred her tea with a silver teaspoon wondering what had delayed Jesse. She then picked up the china porcelain cup with her little finger raised and took a sip.  
  
"It's a shame that Matthews had too leave so soon," Winnie tried to start a conversation.  
  
Her son had left early in the morning for Harvard.  
  
Henry had not touched his cup yet and was staring at her with his profound brown eyes.  
  
"Please; don't go," he told her put his hand over her small one across the table.  
  
"Henry," Winnie started, "I think it is time for me to go."  
  
"Why?" he asked with insistence.  
  
"It's now or later," Winnie told him. "I would prefer it if it was now."  
  
"But, people are going to wonder why you leave for France, France! People will become suspicious..." he trailed off.  
  
"Listened, Henry," she said with a too serious voice, " I might be..."  
  
"Leave me in!" someone yelled.  
  
"Sir," someone else said, "I'm sorry but this place is reserved for people that can afford to stay."  
  
"I tell you that someone is waiting for me here, when you know who, you'll be crawling with shame in front of me!!!"  
  
Winnie saw a mop of brown curly hair.  
  
"Henry, I think that might be Jesse," she told him.  
  
Henry got up and walked to the front of the teashop. Winnie heard him discuss, telling the man of the teashop that it was alright that the boy was a guest.  
  
An angry Jesse with his shirt half buttoned up and dangling out of his trousers strode up to the table with Henry.  
  
Winnie picked up her cup and put it to her lips to hide her smile. Jesse looked so scruffy next to Henry.  
  
Winnie placed it back down and looked up at Jesse.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm late," he simply said. He sat on the chair and started to finish buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"I understand," started Henry, "that you attend to accompany my wife to France."  
  
"Accompany little Winnie," Jesse said tucking his shirt in his trousers, "yeah, that's it." He then looked at Winnie. "Not too little now it seems," he then stated.  
  
Henry frowned, "little", "Winnie must have been always older than this Jesse," he thought. So he couldn't see how Jesse had come to call her "little". He didn't like it, for him it seemed as a lack of respect towards his wife. But Winnie only smiled at the word.  
  
"She explained to me that you were old friends," he paused, "How old in fact?" Henry thought he had an explanation about this old friend thing.  
  
"Quite old I guess," said Jesse.  
  
"You must know that there is something special about my wife," Henry pushed farther.  
  
Winnie had had enough, they were talking to each other like if she wasn't sitting right next to them.  
  
"Yes he knows," she said. "I have confidence in him as much as in you," Winnie told her husband.  
  
Henry took out two tickets from his waistcoat pocket and put them flat on the table.  
  
***  
  
The low horn of the boat rang out a second time. Jesse stood against the ramp of the deck looking down on the quay. He saw Winnie and her husband hugging each other. He now seriously didn't like him.  
  
Jesse remembered earlier that morning, when he had arrived in a rush at the teashop. Henry had come up and had told the man that was stopping Jesse from entering farther in, that it was alright, that he was waiting for him. The posh man had then told that Jesse had exaggerated coming in like that, looking like a tramp and yelling at the top of his voice to a servant when he was half dressed.  
  
"At least you have your violin to save you and my wife," he had added.  
  
Jesse had been so shocked that he hadn't been able to say anything else in defence.  
  
And Winnie, she looked like a fat peacock with that hat of hers and fancy dress.  
  
And that Henry of hers. He had spoke on her be-half as if she was nearly his property. Jesse was happy to have found her in time to take her away of that life of hers, wrapped up in feathers and all.  
  
He held the side of the ramp tightly in his hands. He'd show how to use this life of hers. But he still didn't understand why Winnie wanted to go to France. It was a pretty country, but not as beautiful as Ireland or the great deserts of Africa. He'd try and take her to the East, to China and Russia. He hadn't visited those parts at all yet, and he thought it would be great to do so with someone that was in the same situation as him. They had all eternity in front of them that could be used.  
  
Lower down Winnie detached herself from Henry. A couple of people passed next to her. With a last glance at Henry she turned around, walked up the ship, and entered it.  
  
The steel door was pulled up and Winnie was hidden from view.  
  
From up where he was, Jesse saw Henry then hurry to enter his black car and drive off.  
  
The man disgusted Jesse. He was a hypocrite,  
  
The horn was rang out loud again, and the enormous ship detached it's self from the quay.  
  
Ok, this is chapter four. You might be wondering how Gregory looks so bad? Well , you'll have too wait or send me REVIEWS!!! When I don't get any, I have a tendency to stop writing and not wanting to update any more chapters... So, you better REVIEW, I love them. And, I might be repeating myself, I HAVEN'T SEEN THE FILM, ONLY READ THE BOOK, so everything is (nearly) based on the book. (I took the description of the heroes, Winnie, Jesse... from the pictures of the film that I found on the net). And in the book, I can't call it True Love, I suppose... Anyway, you can always contradict me by REVIEW. So you know what you must do know, click on the blue button, just bellow!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5, second edition

WARNING: If you don't care about the author's notes, and ways of life JUMP the 2 following paragraphs.  
  
This chapter might a bit weird!! It might confuse you. Everything will make sense later. Promise. But, while waiting for that, here is the fifth chapter!!! I'm doing great efforts, writing as quick as this, a chapter by day, I might not be able to always do that, so don't be disappointed if you'll have to wait a bit long for the next ones, because I'm going to be going somewhere for my holidays!!! Yea hi!! (it's new to me, I'm usually stuck in my small french village with the church clock ringing every half a hour.)  
  
Anyway, here it is!!!! -Human Nature-  
  
Time seemed then to slow considerably, not as Jesse wished to.  
  
An old plump women with a cat had recognised Winnie as Mrs Gregory and was now always in her company.  
  
"His name is Mr Fluffytail," the women had told Winnie. "He is a wonderful sweet kitten," she'd said taking the cat close up to her face.  
  
Jesse thought the cat looked more like a duster than anything else. Worse of all was when the women had handed Jesse the cat to keep while Winnie and her would talk privately between women. After they had turned the corner, Duster (- the name that Jesse had given the cat-) had clawed him in the face and ran off. The cuts closed themselves immediately and Jesse was now searching for Duster all over the place with grey hairs stuck on his white shirt.  
  
He asked a couple of people if they had found the cat. They replied that they hadn't had, and continued their way.  
  
Jesse wished that Mr Fluffytail had fallen over board. He then asked a young girl with straw hat and a skirt down to her knees and very curly blond hair.  
  
She looked at him from under her eyelashes, with a lollypop in her mouth. She took it out to speak:  
  
"You're a violinist?" she asked instead of answering.  
  
"Yes", he replied. "Have you seen a grey cat?" he repeated his question.  
  
"I've heard that you play pretty well," she continued.  
  
Jesse abandoned her, thinking that she didn't know where Duster had went.  
  
"You're in trouble, that's for sure."  
  
Jesse turned around and came back on his steps.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The girl just smiled wickedly, put back her lollypop in her mouth and tilted her head.  
  
"I speak better with a little money..." she told him.  
  
Jesse searched his pockets and found some money. He gave the girl three dollars.  
  
"I've heard that someone is meant to look after you when you get to France," she said with another smirk. She held out her hand for some more notes.  
  
Jesse looked down searching in his pockets for some money. But as he looked up again the girl was gone.  
  
Jesse sat down and wondered what this was about. "Being in danger." He knew for sure that he wasn't in danger of death. So he couldn't see what kind of danger could make him in danger. Except if it was being discovered, like with the man in the yellow suit. He decided that he would abandon the cat and find Winnie.  
  
Finding Winnie was actually as complicated as searching for Duster. She didn't seem to be anywhere. He finally fell on the old women that was actually stroking the cat. Jesse glared at Mr Fluffytail and asked where was "Mrs Gregory."  
  
"She returned to her room, she wasn't feeling too well, the poor girl."  
  
Jesse took the lift. He had the impression that the lift was going to slowly too. But he came at last to Winnie's door.  
  
The chamber man let him in with a slight bow. Jesse then crossed the antechamber that was very red and knocked on Winnie's bedroom door.  
  
"Little Winnie!" he called.  
  
Jesse heard some sobs. He opened the door, entered, and closed it quickly behind him.  
  
Winnie was on the bed, holding her knees against her chest, in her fancy dress.  
  
He hurried to her and took her hands away from her face.  
  
"Winnie Foster, what's the matter?"  
  
She leaned forward to be taken in his arms. He patted her back while she hiccuped, he felt warm tears against his neck. Winnie finally leting go, took a handkerchief and blew her nose loudly.  
  
"Henry, he's..."  
  
She didn't finish her phrase.  
  
"What is he?" Jesse suspected that it had to do with Mr Gregory's strange behaviour.  
  
She breathed in deeply.  
  
"He wanted to become immortal."  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
"No!" she yelled. "No," she repeated more softly. "I promised. Like I explained to you, his son will make sure that no one will buy it."  
  
"But they could go there," said Jesse.  
  
"It's too far," she reassured him. "And they're too busy to wonder about it."  
  
"What is wrong Winnie." Jesse put a stray lock of hair behind her flushed ear. "You look like a mess."  
  
She chuckled and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
Jesse was taken aback by her gaze. There was so many emotions in them, every one trying to cover the other.  
  
"I've just discovered that Henry had a bad heart. That was why he wanted to know how. I left to not be tempted to tell him," she explained. "Mrs Gromp told me so. Her husband is Henry's personnel doctor."  
  
"Mrs Gromp is the woman with the cat?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Then it's good?" Jesse ventured.  
  
"He needed me," she said hitting the bed with her fist. "He needed me," she repeated bending her head forward. "Henry needed me to be with him all the way..."  
  
Jesse sighted. He understood what was happening to Winnie. She felt miserable because of the passing of time and her friends, even if one of them was Henry.  
  
"Look," he said taking her shoulders in his hands. "What did you think when your parents passed over."  
  
"It was their time, and it was good for them, it was meant to be so."  
  
"What are you thinking now about Henry?" he asked.  
  
"That we could have been together for ever, like your parents..."  
  
"Wrong," Jesse interrupted. "If he really respected you like Pa and Ma do to each other, they wouldn't go around making each other miserable. Nagging for something that can't or won't give something is a caprice."  
  
"Jesse!" she exclaimed, her cheeks red. "We loved each other, I thought it would pass, I wanted to be sure we were right for each other..." She was babbling.  
  
"Now, get hold of your self! Winnie Foster, it would have been the same if you hadn't meet him at all!"  
  
Winnie didn't look sad anymore, but a bit angry. "He can't be capricious, he isn't capricious!"  
  
"Say as you want, Winnie Foster. But I find him capricious, and I don't like the way he looks at everyone from above like if..."  
  
Jesse wasn't able to continue because Winnie threw him a cushion in the face.  
  
"No, it can't be, I couldn't be that wrong about him! I married him in the first place because he thought of me as his equal," Winnie told Jesse.  
  
"A bit more than others, true. But I don't think as equal," Jesse said seriously. "I've heard much about him. Everyone wants to be with him to take some of his popularity."  
  
Winnie frowned.  
  
"He is a jurist, he is meant to defend " she told Jesse. "I don't believe you," she finished by saying.  
  
Jesse shook his head. Winnie had really been too enclosed in false ideas.  
  
"I think you should start over again," he said. "First by letting your hair loose, you look strict like that. And abandoning those silly hats. It gives the impression that you neck is going to break under it's weight," he told her.  
  
"And I think I might have a problem," he confessed. "This girl on he deck looked pretty serious when she told me that..."  
  
And so he told her what had happened while Winnie had been talking with Mrs Gromp.  
  
***  
  
The fifth day was more pleasant than the other four first passed on the boat. Winnie gave false excuses to Mrs Gromp to be able to get away from her sight and boring conversations.  
  
She had let her hair fall from her usual bun but refused point black to take off her make-up.  
  
Jesse and Winnie were now playing a game of chess talking about the years that had passed away from each other.  
  
"I worked up a plan to leave my parents before they found out that I wasn't changing anymore. I asked them to send me to the United states in a private girl school. I left in 1894," Winnie told Jess.  
  
She advanced her Queen in E4.  
  
"When I was over there I was completely on my own. My parents had gave me money for a room and food. I told the director that had gone wrong in my name, that I wasn't called Winnie Foster but Holy Torfe. I studied ancient languages and got a job at the library translating scripts and other. But what I did most to gain my life was giving lessons to young wealthy girls on how to act in the presence of company."  
  
Jesse moved his last Pawn a step farther.  
  
"My parents died and gave the house and property to Treegap because they thought I was too busy to keep care of the house. I got the letter two months later and hurried back to Treegap where the Foster property was going to be sold by auction. That was when I met Henry for the first time."  
  
Winnie examined the board and moved her Night to check the King. Jesse made it step back.  
  
"How come you came to play at the Gregorys?" Winnie asked.  
  
"It was a matter of luck. I have been taking courses from Francis Ormail. We were meant to come to New York by train from Boston. He was delayed and missed it, so I arrived in New York and replaced him."  
  
"Check mate!" Winnie announced moving her black Castle to check the King, the Night and Queen was stopping the white Royal male from moving.  
  
"You've got me," Jesse admitted. "I played this most of my life and you managed to win!"  
  
"Play again?" Winnie proposed.  
  
"No, it's alright, I've had my serving of losing today."  
  
He got up and walked over to his violin.  
  
They were in a antechamber, rich red wall paper with soft carpet and comfortable couch with fat cushions.  
  
The chessboard had been put on a small table in front of the couch where Winnie was now sitting. Jesse had put a chair on the other side of the board.  
  
He took his violin out and prepared his bow.  
  
Winnie titled her head to the side. She was still wondering about what Jesse had told about Henry. Was it true? But she couldn't turn back.  
  
Jesse suddenly froze as he heard a high voice asking the servant of their apartments if Mrs Gregory was there.  
  
"Gromp," Jesse whispered. He quickly put down the violin and pulled Winnie behind the couch.  
  
The door, which was turned towards the couch, opened. The chamber man came up to the bedroom door that was opposite the first and knocked. "Mrs Gregory?" he called.  
  
He then turned around and saw Winnie and Jesse just in front of him crouched behind the couch. Jesse put a finger to his lips to tell the surprised Chamber Man to not say anything. Winnie nodded to say it was ok.  
  
"Sorry Madam, but it seems they have left. They might be dinning."  
  
Jesse and Winnie heard the doors close.  
  
"Jesse," Winnie hissed. "Poor Mrs Gromp. I'm already lying to her, but this... is so much useful," Winnie finished putting her hand in front of her mouth to stop the words coming out.  
  
She then yawned.  
  
"I think I should go to bed," she said looking at the gram-pa clock. "It's already late and we'll be arriving in France tomorrow.  
  
Jesse's smile dropped.  
  
Winnie understood what he was thinking about.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Did you find her?"  
  
Jesse had been searching for the blond girl and hadn't found any trace of her.  
  
Winnie gave Jesse a kiss goodnight on his cheek and went to her room.  
  
He got up at his turn and walked to his violin. He picked up and pinched a couple of notes and then put it back down, ranged his bow and closed the case and walked out leaving it there.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Tada!!! Wonder what kind of danger? Huh? Well, you'll have to read on.  
  
I'd like some special thanks to WhatAboutBreakfast, who has seemed to have done a big effort to Review. Thanks a lot!!!  
  
Remember, you must REVIEW!!!! I don't know exactly how much time a boat takes to cross the Atlantic, so if anyone knows, tell me please!!! It's a big ship from 1914.  
  
Last memo: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks in advance. 


	6. Chapter 6, second edition

WARNING: if you don't care about french music, JUMP the 2 following paragraphs.  
  
Again, about french music, there's this group "Noir Désir" which is Great!!! Rock with all kind varieties!! The lyrics are what really makes the song, so if you don't know french, I don't think it would do the same effect....  
  
Anyway, HERE IT IS!!! Warning: this is a weird chapter!!  
  
Winnie wasn't exactly sleeping. She was looking aside at the wall asking herself if there was a bit of truth in what Jesse had said. She shook her head. It couldn't be possible.  
  
She closed her eyes seeking for sleep but it still wasn't easily coming. She shifted under the thin cover. She was feeling a bit too warm. Winnie finally got up and switched on the fan above the bed. She sniffed; it smelled weird. She put on the light and saw smoke coming out of the joints of the door.  
  
She rushed over and opened it wide. Flames were eating their way on the left side of the wall. She ran to the other side, but remembered that Jesse's violin was still in her room, she ran back and took it with her outside, a couple of brazes catching her night gown.  
  
She quickly put them out and knocked at every door, yelling that there was a fire, but it seemed that there was no one about. She then searched for the alarm and found none.  
  
Winnie then sprinted to the exits and found them closed. Her yells, asking for help were of no use.  
  
Panicked stricken, she fell to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Jesse was sitting at the bar table, asking the bartender a beer.  
  
"Sorry lad," he said, "you look to young."  
  
Instead of a beer, he gave him lemonade. Jesse grunted but didn't say anything.  
  
The bartender left saying that he was needed somewhere else for a moment. When he was gone, Jesse grabbed a small bottle of whisky.  
  
"Too young," he chuckled. "Indeed."  
  
"Too young for us," someone said behind him.  
  
Jesse turned around. A man with a white beard was holding a pistol pointed towards him.  
  
"Hey! What's this!" Jesse asked surprised and worried.  
  
The man pressed on the trigger and the shot entered Jesse and came out the other side, in a clean blow, not one single drop of blood had had the time to escape from his body.  
  
"What the Hell," Jesse hissed.  
  
Coming off from his surprise, Jesse threw the whisky bottle at the man's head. It crashed against it.  
  
The man didn't budge from the blow. He just replaced his pistol and took out some handcuffs.  
  
Jesse ran for it but was stopped by well-muscled men that gripped him by the scruff of the neck while. Jesse trashed to make them let go.  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled. "Or I'll...'  
  
"Shut up!" the man with the beard said. "You're in enough trouble as it is, Lad."  
  
The handcuffs were forced on Jesse's wrists.  
  
"Poor fool," he continued, "because of you, people had to dye tonight to keep the secret."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Jesse asked half-panicked.  
  
The man with the beard took a bar cloth and wiped the whisky from his face. The two Ruffs seated Jesse on a chair. The man then sat down in front of him.  
  
"How come you've drunk the Castalie water, Lad? Who let you?"  
  
"Water?" Jesse understood what was coming, these men wanted to find the water to use it. "Never!" he spat at the man. "I'll never tell you! You Mad man! I'll never let you have it."  
  
"Now, see here. You'll spit it out soon enough. Your protector, Mrs Gregory, might burn in any moment now," the man paused. "We can still save her and send her to a deserted place where she won't be able to repeat certain things...."  
  
"Winnie!" Jesse yelled. "What are doing to her! You are threatening of letting her dye?"  
  
Then Jesse stopped trashing and smiled realising. Winnie was safe, she wouldn't burn, she couldn't. He started to laugh aloud.  
  
A firm punch in the face made him stop, but he couldn't remove the smile. He would tell them nothing.  
  
"I won't tell, you must see this," Jesse said with mock in his voice. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
The man with the white beard grimaced. "Too bad for her. I suppose we might take you away now."  
  
A bag was put over Jesse's head and he was led to the deck and forced into a rowboat, that was then lowered down on the water.  
  
From inside of his bag Jesse couldn't see much, but he could hear the creaking of the oars as they were handled and felt someone's hand pushing his head down against the wood of the boat.  
  
A loud explosion made him jump in surprise.  
  
"Winnie!" he yelled, she was still inside the ship.  
  
He started shaking with cold as some water was splashed on him, or so he thought so. Winnie would sink with the ship, she would be trapped, and he had been kidnapped. He wondered if little Winnie foster had felt the same when Ma Tuck, Miles and he had taken away.  
  
"Winnie..." ***  
  
In the cold water, Winnie held too a large piece of wood. She was naked; the fire had consumed her clothes and all and she was so very cold.  
  
Dawn shined up, but the rays of sunshine didn't warm her. She didn't know for how much time she had been drifting and she was now asking herself what kind of fishes lived in these parts.  
  
But what preoccupied her more was Jesse. She wondered where he could be like he couldn't die either.  
  
She tried to block out the memories of the night. But they flowed in.  
  
She screamed so hard that her throat was still sore while the flames caught her. She had felt so hot. Her night-gown had been ablaze, flames licking her body... She suppressed a shiver, not because of the cold this time.  
  
***  
  
Jesse was siting alone in a lighted white room. Whatever the people that had kidnapped him wanted to know, he would tell them nothing about the spring. And certainly not about Winnie.  
  
A door behind him opened. The blond girl from the Deck turned up dressed the same still with a lollypop in her mouth. Someone else had come in too, a man that looked in his fifties with a brown suit and complete white hair stuck back with some kind of shinny gel. They sat down at the other side of the table.  
  
"Deucline yur First name and Name plase. Age, origine..." The man had a french accent.  
  
"No," Jesse simply said.  
  
"Yur Name plase at lest."  
  
"No."  
  
"Relly, yu should, it would bring only good to yur present situation."  
  
"Get to the point," Jesse said annoyed.  
  
"It seemz zat you have drunk Castalie Water and it iz putting us in danger."  
  
Jesse looked at him with complete incomprehension. The man saw it and came to the fact.  
  
"Ze Water haz special effects, az you must be aware of. Ze point iz zat you have drunk some, and it'z a problem for us beacuze yu ar spreding ze newz."  
  
"And who is us?" Jesse asked.  
  
The girl answered.  
  
"We are from the F.S.I. and we know who you are. This is only procedure."  
  
She put a paper on the table in front Jesse. He looked down.  
  
On it was written his name; Tuck, Jesse, birth; 1776 in Humminburg and other descriptions of his life and features. Written down was where he had been, when. Mrs Gregory was underlined at the end of the list, proclaiming he had given her information on the Spring Water. But there was nothing about his adventure with Winnie and his family in 1880.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Jesse looked up from the paper to the two people.  
  
"We accuse you for giving information about our existence to mortal human. We so condemn you to be incarcerated five years..."  
  
"What are you talking about? What is this? Is it a kind of joke?" Jesse yelled. "I thought you just wanted to know where the water was, but this... I must be dreaming..."  
  
He started to shake his head, disoriented. He hadn't prepared himself for this. They weren't trying to discover where the spring was, but to protect it. And he would be going to prison? He didn't exactly understand what was happening.  
  
The two people were silent.  
  
The girl took back the paper.  
  
Jesse made the girl uncomfortable. "You drunk the water at SpringDale?" she inquired, trying to lighten the mood. "I did too."  
  
Jesse looked up.  
  
"No, I didn't. At TreeGap," he corrected.  
  
The man scowled, "Zere is no Spring at TreeGap that we've herd off, Lad. Yu must be wrong."  
  
***  
  
Henry was at table eating his breakfast; hot porridge with a helping of butter and sugar. A servant walked over to him, a letter on a silver tray.  
  
Mr Gregory opened and read it. He then asked for a cigar. The servant gave him one, lit it and departed without a word.  
  
He put the burning end of the cigar against the paper, which took fire slowly. He then put it for it to finish consuming in the clean chimney where it burned lazily. A couple of words could be seen; "Mr Rainman", "in charge", "Best thanks", "welfare of your dear wife". The rest was transformed in ash.  
  
Four days later, there was sorrow in the house, the windows were closed for the loss of a dear one.  
  
The son of the Master of the house was called back. Flowers were sent to the family.  
  
Mr Gregory seemed angry of his wife's death more than sad.  
  
"She can't die!" he yelled in his sleep.  
  
A madness slowly crept up in his eyes. A month later he was found dead in his bureau, a bullet in his head.  
  
His son inherited all of the family's goods and a certain property in TreeGap, a far away town.  
  
He visited and asked questions about its past. The people who used to live there, before it was brought by the Gregories.  
  
He would have often gone walking in the woods and later on he would have sold the house in New York and settled down in TreeGap.  
  
But he disappeared one night, leaving the property to an important syndicate, the W.I.S...  
  
War raged in Europe. The Germans advanced far into France, and took most of the upper half of the country...  
  
This chapter must have been wee weird to you and a bit shorter than the others.  
  
You are meant to wonder what is going on in the world and wondering what is happening to the two protagonists. "Why the hell did you separate them?" you must be asking. "You can't stop a chapter like that!", "This so doesn't make sense." "It's way too weird..." etc....  
  
But for your information, it's done on purpose. I've just put in place a time acceleration, instead of starting in the next chapter and revealing the past (thinking about it now, it might have been better that way.)  
  
There is certain, what we call in french, "déclics" that change a person at sometime of their existence. . Sorry, but I don't have the words to explain the word, exactly... I think, that being in the middle of an enormous fire could be called a "déclic" for Winnie, for her to really realise that she can't die. Like for Pa Tuck when he shot himself, I suppose.  
  
Well, here's the sixth chapter. I hope it got the effect that I wanted, to make you think and wander even more about... some things.. Like: there is other springs than the TreeGap one. You might also wonder what is Castalie (or Castaly, I don't know if the writing changes in English, and like Microsoft Word doesn't recognise it...) It's a Spring at Delphes; in Greece, famous in the Antiquity for it's healing properties.  
  
Also, personal note: Winnie's safe, but for what price?  
  
THANKS again for the REVIEWS!!! You're great!!!  
  
HAA, Mrs Gromp, like I said in the last chapter is the wife of Henry's doctor!!! If you have other questions, feel free to ask by REVIEW.  
  
I hope you'll read the next chapter!!!!  
  
Thanks again for the Reviews. You can't imagine how it brightens up my day. (You probably can, it's just a way to say that it pleases me so much to hear (read, in fact) that someone likes what I write!!!) 


	7. Chap 7: second edition,

WARNING: if you just want the story and don't care about what ever I think JUMP the 3 fowling paragraphs.  
  
Time for the seventh chapter, up in full. There will be, probably one chapter with Jesse, then with Winnie, but nothing's sure yet. On my way in the car towards my so precious holidays I've been thinking hard, things seem to be twisting more rapidly now. But, I just don't have all the time I'd like to right!!!!  
  
So the next chapters will be scarce. Sorry, but my holidays are soon up. Anyway, I'll be able to construct the fowling chapters in English at school (I don't really need the kind of courses.)  
  
Well, here it is!!! Coming right now:  
  
Jesse was lying on a bed more comfy than he had expected in front of iron bars. He tried to run his hand threw his hair, but it couldn't go threw it completely because of it was filled with knots, not that he cared about them much.  
  
He still had a hard time figuring out if he was still dreaming.  
  
There were no windows, he was alone here. The room was illuminated by powerful lamps. The walls were white, like a hospital, clean and smooth. The metal bars were shiny, as if someone had just used a lot of elbow grease to make them so.  
  
He rubbed his eyes.  
  
Behind the bars was a small space and then a door, white, like the rest.  
  
He wasn't sure how much time had gone by; a day, weeks... No food was sent, but he could drink from a tap, and there was a shower for him to wash.  
  
Under the white cover, Jesse wore a white cotton gown, like those you had in hospitals, he guessed. He'd entered one once for a job.  
  
He scratched his head. His stomach protested with hunger, it was always like this. However, his body didn't seem to mind much.  
  
The door opened and a man with broad shoulders, thick arms a bold head and dark skin came in.  
  
"Jesse Tuck." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
  
He came over and opened the cell's door.  
  
"What's this?" Jesse asked. "Can I leave?"  
  
"No, Son," the man said. "Not yet. But soon enough if you cooperate."  
  
Jesse jumped up and marched to the door. The man stopped him going any farther by gripping his shoulder and dragging him back in front of him.  
  
"Presmontan Lucas," he presented himself, taking Jesse's hand to shake it.  
  
Jesse was led out of his cell in to a corridor; the walls painted black making it easy for the white clothes to be spotted.  
  
"What's happening?" Jesse asked.  
  
"We need you."  
  
"Really!" Jesse exclaimed. "What for? I thought I was untrustworthy! Isn't it why you locked me up?"  
  
"There's worse than just telling everybody that they're immortals, Lad."  
  
"That means you've drunk from the Spring too? And stop calling me "Lad", I'm 138 years old for Goodness Sake."  
  
"I drunk from an Oasis in Egypt, not a spring. I have the right to call you Lad, for I've lived two milliners, your boasting is no use."  
  
Jesse stopped in his tracks. "2000 years" he told himself.  
  
"Are you Egyptian?" Jesse asked curiously.  
  
"It is none of your business, Lad."  
  
Lucas opened a door on the side. Before Jesse had time too enter it, he heard a scream, an animal howl of madness.  
  
Jesse stopped in his tracks and looked back, his ears searching for any other sound. He wondered with dread in what situation he had put himself in.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lucas asked with a gruff voice.  
  
"I heard someone... yelling..." he trailed off.  
  
"You must be mistaken, I didn't hear anything."  
  
With reluctance, Jesse entered another white room where two other persons where waiting, siting at a metallic table.  
  
***  
  
Winnie was still holding to her log but not as tight as before. She felt tired, weak. Her legs hurt with blisters made by the cold current and finally her arms slipped off the wood. She let herself go; unconscious that her head was under the surface of the sea and that her lungs were filled with its water.  
  
She felt like in the arms of her mother, the water rocking her to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Again Jesse was sitting in front of two individuals. But these had white hoods hiding their faces.  
  
"Number 750?" one of them asked Presmontan.  
  
"Jesse Tuck," he told them.  
  
Jesse grimaced: they had called him a number to recognise him.  
  
They then turned to Jesse: "You can accept our offer as an alternative of your cell."  
  
"I accept!" Jesse said immediately before knowing what the offer was.  
  
One of them gave Jesse a pen and a paper with a long text, which he had to squint to read. He gave up after two lines of formalities and just put down his signature at the end of the page.  
  
"Now what?" he asked.  
  
"The German Empire is on the move. They have recruited, men, like us."  
  
Jesse frowned. "People that have drunk from the spring?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. These Immortals have infringed the rule 13, chapter 103 of the tenth constitution of our laws..."  
  
"You have a constitution?"  
  
"The task is simple, Number 750, you will enter out special police squad for two years. You'll be sent to the front, most likely to capture these guilty."  
  
Jesse thought about it.  
  
"These people, these guilty, what have they done?" he asked.  
  
"An Immortal is of great utility in a war, an Immortal can be shot and continue their mission. They can enter a base with dynamite attached to their bodies, explode it from there, and come out of it. They can do nearly anything, they are not frightened of death."  
  
He had only seen one person be killed, and that was for an important cause. Mae Tuck couldn't have done otherwise to stop the Man in the Yellow Suit from taking Winnie away and using her as a... He shuddered. He thought he would do the same if something happened like that again. But, these men sounded like they were paid to kill...  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Money, a good situation... It is no fun to spend eternal life miserable," one of the hooded person said. "Madness is also a reason. It is hard to comprehend something that is completely different from what is meant to be. Some kill because they want to know death. There is many reasons, more or less logic. We will explain, but not now."  
  
***  
  
The fishermen sung together pulling the nets after they'd stayed in the depths of the water all night.  
  
They pulled it on to the deck and started untangling the fish from it and putting them in baskets. But this time they didn't only find fish, but young girl, naked, blue with cold.  
  
***  
  
Winnie woke up on a hard floor, vomiting all the water that had entered her lungs. Grey danced in front of her eyes. She heard deep voices. She coughed again and again making her voice raspy as she yelled where she was.  
  
None of the fishermen understood what Winnie was trying to say, but one of them picked her up and took her to a wooden bench where he put a cover around her and forced some warmth into her body.  
  
***  
  
Jesse looked up at the ceiling from the top a double bed, his wrists were still handcuffed. He wore a green jumper, autumn had come with the cold wind. He felt worried and sad. His Winnie wasn't there, she'd left after their brief encounter.  
  
One of his captives was always there, making sure that he wouldn't escape. He was now on a train going east to the "front" as the French called it. A couple of men that weren't able to fall from gunshots had been seen and they were meant to stop them.  
  
What he had to do, in group was to encircle one of these "Castallians" as they were called and needle them down with nets an other and then transport them to the nearest "camp" where they would be seen to. He wondered what you could do to an immortal that was "mad". The ones that had killed for money would be incarcerated for a while, given enough money to not need to kill anymore and that would be it. But the ones that weren't able to change, what happened to them?  
  
"They" had refused to tell. Jesse wondered if it had to do with the awful scream, five days ago when he had just got out of his cell. It still made him shiver, thinking about it.  
  
It looked like that she had drunk from the Spring in her twenties. Jesse thought that she hadn't drank for him, after all.  
  
There was no reproach in his thoughts towards Winnie, but towards himself. For have been stupid of letting her on her own for so long, when he could have turned up, seven years after they had first met... He shook his head, telling himself to not dream too much about what could have been.  
  
By night, he had other kind of dreams. His mind was tortured about the people aboard the boat that had been taking them to France, he didn't think it necessary. In many nightmares, he was with them, dying in flame and water.  
  
Hate slowly spread in his mind.  
  
But what he had decided now, was to search for Winnie. He wouldn't wait and help turn down these Castallians. He would escape and search for her. He would be out there, looking for her, and nothing else. He was so worried for her, she could be anywhere out there, maybe still in the sea. But alive, that was for sure.  
  
He got down of the buck bed. Lucas Pressmontan was lying on the bed underneath Jesse's.  
  
"You talk in your sleep, Lad."  
  
Jesse didn't remember sleeping just now. But Dread took him, wondering if he had told too much of his plan.  
  
"Who's Little Winnie Foster?" he asked.  
  
"It's none of your business," Jesse put the same words as Lucas's in his mouth.  
  
"You better tell me, or we'll take you back to your cell," the big man threatened.  
  
Jesse sat down on a chair and tried to cross his arms in a suborn manner, but handcuffs stopped him. Instead he just let them hang..  
  
"In you file there is nothing about a Winnie Foster," Lucas said. "Now, spit it out."  
  
Jesse didn't say anything.  
  
"Never mind, I was just trying to speed things up, I've already sent the name to "Home" for my "comrades" to find out."  
  
"Home" was were they had left, the place where they had put Jesse, with white rooms and black corridors.  
  
Jesse swallowed hard. How much had he been talking in his sleep?  
  
***  
  
Winnie had been given a cup of steaming milk. She was now slowly sipping it.  
  
She wore a woolly shirt. The thought that the fishermen had seen her naked didn't make her blush all feel ashamed, she just didn't care, there more important things.  
  
For her, Jesse was lost. He must have sunk to the bottom of the sea. She would never see him again. She had lost her husband, son, and friend, all in a couple of days. She had even lost her clothes. She only had flesh and bones with the goodness of the French fishermen.  
  
However, she had finally reached France.  
  
There we are, this is a bit shorter, I confess. But I couldn't mention anything else or it wouldn't have been a real chapter, I mean...  
  
Anyway, holiday was great, and it's hard to get back to work for school.... I can't promise anything for the two next days, that's for sure.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!!!  
  
Thanks again for the REVIEWS!!! Your great!!!! It only makes me more want to write!!!! I might as well remind you that REVIEWS are my favourite treats, I never can have enough. So, if it's your day of kindness, it's welcome!!!  
  
Ps: thanks for mentioning it, HAA, You're right, Presmontan is play on words, in french Pres: phonetically comes from the verb "Presser" which means to squeeze or to speed up, and "montan" is "mon temps" = my time. The name goes with the man, if you know what I mean.  
  
Yes, there hasn't been many chapters up lately, huh? Well, I hope by over reading my work, adding a few things here and there, taking some off will make you appreciate it more. (I did awful grammar mistakes and other... and I don't find it too nice when I read stuff that like that, it can screw up the effects you would like give... I've tried to work on that... it's still not perfect, I agree) But you can give me your opinion by just REVIEWING!!! cio 


	8. Nothing here yet, mistake

Mistake 


End file.
